Tratando de ser feliz
by Uchihacherry
Summary: Sakura es una hermosa chica de 20 años que tiene una "aventura" con su jefe Kakashi; este es un hombre mayor que ella. Siendo la amante de este multimillonario conoce a Sasuke, un empresario que recién a llegado a vivir cerca de su casa y quien se enamora de ella. ¿Podrá Sakura romper su relación con Kakashi para comenzar una vida correcta al lado de Sasuke?
1. Sensaciones

**Tratando de ser feliz**

_**ẅ**___

_**Uchihacherry**___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sumary**_

"_Sakura es una hermosa chica de veinte años, no tiene familia pues fallecieron en un accidente años atrás; aun así ella es una mujer exitosa. Tiene una aventura con Kakashi, un hombre mayor que ella, siendo la amante de este multimillonario conoce a Sasuke, quien se enamora de ella. _

_¿Podrá Sakura romper su relación con Kakashi o podrá comenzar una vida correcta al lado de Sasuke?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.Sensaciones.**

Había comenzado como un simple juego de azar todo esto que estaba pasando en estos momentos. No es que me gustara salir con alguien más grande que yo es solo que desde que lo mire por primera vez quede impresionada ante su aspecto varonil lleno de experiencia, experiencias bien vividas y fortificadas, demasiado maduras como para alguien como él.

No era tan ilógico salir con una persona que casi te dobla la edad, aunque no era bien visto por los demás ya que la gente siempre rumora cosas, sin saber las razones del porqué.

Bien, dejando de lado esos pesamientos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado que hasta cierto punto se había hecho monótono y cotidiano, cosa que ya no provocaba esas mariposas en mi estómago, más bien creo que se habían dormido hasta que apareció Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Qué como fue que paso todo? Bien, creo que debo comenzar desde un inicio y si bien es así entonces dejen que les cuente como fue el proceso de mi infidelidad con Kakashi.

.

.

.

Despertar en los brazos de ese hombre, luego de tantos años de relación es algo que no puedo describir. Ese hombre, que me hacía sentir mujer en sus brazos, me había enseñado cosas de la vida que jamás pensé vivir.

–Buenos días pequeña-.

Aún recuerdo sus palabras, aún recuerdo que Kakashi me tomaba de las manos y aferraba mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, cubriendo mi desnudez con las sábanas.

–Buenos días-. Sonreí ligeramente intentando no abrir mis ojos del todo por la luz que lastimaba de una forma delicada mis pupilas. Bostece y eludí en un susurro intentando despejarme del sueño. – ¿Cómo amaneciste?-. Abrí mis ojos completamente encontrándome con su dulce rostro escondido detrás de aquella mascara sobre la cual deposite un casto beso donde se supone estaban sus labios.

Aun cuando casi me doblaba la edad, era increíble saber cómo me hacía sentir deseada, era feliz, hasta cierto punto podía creer que lo era.

–Muy bien pequeña. Como cada noche que logro compartir contigo. Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido…-. Susurro cerca de mis labios.

Eleve una de mis manos a bajar su máscara solo un poco para poder mirare a los ojos.

Él usaba eso porque tenía una cicatriz que casi le arrebata la vista del ojo izquierdo, fue en un ataque hace muchos años cuando lo asaltaron, quiso defenderse y lo consiguió pero salió herido. A pesar de que usaba esa mascarilla negra, su piel era suave y tersa como la de un bebé y cuando se la quitaba era el hombre más guapo del mundo, no importaba que su rostro estuviera marcado o que tuviera un ojo de color diferente al otro.

Sin esperarlo, Kakashi ya me tenía presa entre su cuerpo y mi cama, su respiración chocaba contra la parte baja de mi nuca, la calidez que emanaba hacía que me relajara por completo. Suspire profundo cerrando los ojos pero el crujir del seguro quitarse me alerto.

La puerta de mi habitación fue abierta sorpresivamente, ahí, parado debajo del marco, estaba Sai, uno de mis mejores amigos. Compartíamos mi casa y en realidad no había ningún problema con esto ya que en su lista de preferencia, no estaban del todo las mujeres.

Era uno de mis mejores amigos desde la universidad, además de ser un modista profesional y el mejor estilista de todo el lugar, sin mencionar que era un excelente pintor; Sai tenía muchas cualidades especiales y exuberantemente egocéntricas.

–Perdón por interrumpir. No sabía que estaban aquí-. Cito sin mucha importancia al asunto de habernos encontrado en la cama desnudos. –Kakashi, Sakura; creo que ambos deberían ir saliendo de la cama-. Camino hasta los pies de la cama, coloco una mano sobre su cintura y nos miró con apuro.

–Llegaremos tarde al almuerzo con mi familia; además, Kakashi no quiero que llegues tampoco tarde a tu casa-. Sin esperar contestación, mi amigo nos dio la espalda y salió tras la puerta.

–Nunca me cansaré de esas maravillosas e inconvenientes interrupciones que nos hace Sai cada vez que nos encuentra en tu cama-. Comento Kakashi con voz burlona para después besándome una vez más.

Se alejó y se levantó de la cama para vestirse.

– ¿Qué harás hoy?-. Pregunté siguiéndole los pasos no sin antes cubrirme con una de las camisas de Sai.

–Probablemente saldré con la familia, ya sabes, como todos los domingos. Sino Shizune comenzará a reclamarme que no pasó tiempo con ella-. Al terminar de decir esta oración, me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarme delicadamente como si quisiera dejar implantados sus besos en mis labios.

– ¿Irás mañana a la oficina?-.

–Tengo un gran motivo por el cual asistir todos los días-. Me respondió con esa sonrisa que me hacía caer a sus pies.

Kakashi era el dueño de una de las más grandes empresas de Tokio, él era un hombre multimillonario, un playboy pedante sexy filántropo con ese toque de arrogancia y monotonía dulce de todos los hombres de negocios, mientras que yo era la directora del departamento de finanzas de su empresa.

Llevaba tres años trabajando para él, aunque nuestra relación había sobrevivido ya por cinco largos años; sonaba a que era demasiado tiempo pero para mí solo era apenas el comienzo.

–Yo también tengo un gran motivo por el cual asistir todos los días a esa oficina. No olvide, Señor Hatake que mañana tenemos una importante reunión con todos los directores de departamento-. Le dije dibujando sobre una tablilla imaginaria anotaciones a lo cual el peli plata sonrió.

–Lo sé, no lo olvido-.

–Ok. Entonces me parece que ya todo está entendido-. Hice como que guardaba mis anotaciones entre mis brazos. –Bueno, iré a darme una ducha-. Dije camino a la bañera sin mirar siquiera a mis espaldas.

Probablemente cuando saliera, él ya no estaría aquí. Así era siempre, amanecía y él se iba; ya estaba acostumbrada a sus desapariciones constantes por eso no me preocupaba mucho ese hecho.

De bajo del agua caliente, recreaba lo bien que la habíamos pasado la noche anterior, la cena sorpresa que le había preparado y lo bien que lo habíamos pasado después de comer.

Recordaba el momento, recreando desde que que entramos a la habitación entre besos y caricias y en consecuencia todo lo demás hasta esta mañana cuando despertamos y el gran Sai nos interrumpió con su escándalo.

– ¿Acaso no piensas salir de esa ducha hoy?-. Preguntó Sai abriendo la cortina del baño con algo de desesperación en su rostro.

– ¡Sai!-. Le arrebate la cortina corriéndola de regreso a su lugar.

–Si no te importa desearía algo de privacidad, si me lo permites. Ya mero terminó-. Dije molesta terminando de sacar el jabón que tenía en mi rostro.

–Date prisa en enjuagarte y secarte pero todavía no te vistas-.

– ¿Por qué no? Hace frío-.

–Pues no tenías tanto frío antes de que Kakashi se fuera. Y eso que no tenías puesta tu ropa-.

–Eso es diferente, no estaba mojada-.

–Pero estabas desnuda-.

–Bueno ya, para que quieres que no me vista-. Cerré el grifo del agua.

–Necesito probarte un vestido que diseñé para ti-. La ventaja de tener un amigo como Sai, era que no tenía que pensar que ponerme cuando surgía alguna cena de negocios o algún acontecimiento social.

–En ese caso pásame una toalla-. Estire mi mano fuera de la bañera y Sai me paso con que cubrirme.

–Y bien. ¿Dónde está?-.

Sai como ya lo había mencionado era un buen estilista así que no tenía que preocuparme mucho por ir a una buena estética o una excelente boutique para areglarme o comprarme algo para cerrar los negocios de la empresa. Técnicamente era él, el se ocupaba de mi imagen; basicamente era su forma de pagar por dejarlo vivir aquí.

Nunca le había cobrado nada y en realidad jamás lo haría, es solo que Sai era especial y siempre había estado a mi lado sin importarle lo bien o mal que me portara, especialmente estuvo conmigo cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión.

Mis padres eran personas adineradas, aunque ese asunto no me interesaba del todo. Una vez que ellos murieron tan solo me quedé con la casa y con algún dinero extra en caso de que no consiguiera un trabajo, pero lo conseguí así que no fue necesario tener dinero de más.

El dinero de mis padres lo tenía guardado y eran intactos pues inmediatamente terminé de estudiar conseguí un buen empleo, subiendo de posición casi al instante. Por esta razón, la fortuna de mis padres fue a parar a los bancos. Quería ser independiente y eso era lo único importante, papá decía "Valora lo que trabajas, así aprenderás cuanto es lo que cuesta".

Sai estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, me ayudó a superar la muerte de mis padres y su familia sin querer había pasado a ser como mía. Él pasó varias noches sin dormir, me abrazaba y escuchaba llorar, sin verlo venir este chico se había convertido en mi mejor amigo gracias a que yo en todo momento le apoye y más que nada lo ayudé a enfrentar a su familia en cuanto a su preferencia sexual. Aunque en realidad, nunca le había conocido una pareja, era por eso que en ocasiones dudaba de sus preferencias ya que cuando me encontraba en la bañera Sai me miraba como un hombre.

Salí envuelta en una toalla y caminé hasta el cuarto donde Sai tenía todas sus máquinas, telas, hilos, piedras, cuadros, pinturas...en fin, su estudio, su lugar privado. El lugar donde dejaba volar su creatividad y los mejores vestidos y pinturas eran creados. Tenía muy buena fama y poco a poco se estaba creando su camino, un camino bastante reconocido.

–Es hermoso ese vestido-. Me dije al notar lo que tenía en mis manos.

Le emocionaba saber que era suyo, exclusivo y que nadie más lo tendría a menos que le pagaran buen precio por él.

–Gracias. Hiciste un magnífico trabajo como siempre-.

–Solo lo mejor para ti, mi princesa-. Comento mientras comenzaba a ajustar el vestido sobre mí, teniendo sumo cuidado de lo que hacía, sus manos eran volátiles, casi parecían volar cuando tenía entre sus dedos telas y los utensilios necesarios para darle vida a un cuadro insignificante de tela con color. Yo estaba quieta, tenía mucho cuidado de no moverme, creo que nunca superé el miedo a los alfileres.

Tal vez; fue por las múltiples veces que me pincho con ellos cuando estaba comenzando en esto. – ¡Perfecto! Ahora, déjame ayudarte a salir de el para irnos. Mi familia comenzará a desesperarse si no hemos llegado a la hora de almorzar-. Cito ayudándome, después coloco el vestido sobre un maniquí.

Luego de salir libre de aquel vestido, caminé hasta mi habitación, vistiendo las primeras ropas que encontré en mi closet, unos jeans y mi playera favorita. No era nada de otro mundo, yo era sencilla una completa simpleza.

No importaba mucho como saliera vestida fuera de casa, ya que bien podía pasar de usar tenis a usar tacones o usar jeans a un finísimo vestido, en fin me vestía de acuerdo a la situación si es que así lo ameritaba, en este caso yo solo quería ir lo más cómoda que me fuera posible.

–Te juro que un día de estos echaré esa blusa por la ventana-. Amenazo divisándome de pies a cabeza. – ¿Cómo es posible que la directora de finanzas de una de las más grandes compañías de esta ciudad, con un amigo como yo y saliendo con un multimillonario, sea capaz de vestir algo así?-. Puso cara de horror al verme tan sencilla.

–Sai, sabes que nada me hará cambiar. Nunca me ha interesado el dinero y me siento muy bien como soy, no necesito aparentar cosas que no quiero o que no me gustan-. Dije pasando por su lado para ir al baño a asomarme en el espejo.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta, me puse un poco de gloss transparente y salí del baño. –Bueno estoy lista-. Dije comenzando a salir por la puerta hacia mi auto.

–Muchas mujeres matarían por estar en tu lugar. Tu posición, el hombre con quien sales, quien te hace regalos extraordinarios. Ya quisiera yo que me regalaran un auto como el que manejas-. Me dijo rodando sus ojos, abrío la puerta del copiloto dispuesto a sentarse.

–Sai, salte, tú manejas hoy. Me siento algo cansada-. Ordené mientras lo halaba por el brazo y me sentaba yo en el asiento del pasajero, colocando las llaves en sus manos.

– ¿Quién no lo iba a estar después de una noche como la que tuviste?-. Comentó cuando subió al auto colocándose inmediatamente el cinturón.

– ¡Sai!-. Le reproche en medio de un sonrojo.

–Casi cinco años con ese hombre y por tus gemidos tan fuertes puedo asegurar que aun sientes lo mismo que cuando comenzaron-. Dijo sin el menor de los pudores.

–Solo voy a decirte que Kakashi es un hombre increíble-.

–A su edad ya muchos se han retirado del mercado-. Entre risas Sai le dio vida al motor y comenzó a manejar hacia nuestro destino.

Después de su interrupción tan inoportuna con el tema de mi "novio" no hablamos más sobre el tema. Nuestra amistad era así de abierta, nos contábamos todo, éramos cómplices el uno del otro y de la misma manera en que Sai entraba a invadir mi privacidad mientras me bañaba, así lo hacía yo. No podía negarlo, soy mujer, definitivamente Sai es una pérdida de hombre absoluta.

Más que amigos, él y yo parecíamos ser como hermanos, cosa a la que ya estábamos tan acostumbrados.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa de sus padres, su mamá fue quien salió a saludarnos envolviéndonos en sus brazos. – ¿Cómo están? Me alegro que hayan podido llegar-. Decía ella besando nuestras mejillas.

Fue en ese momento en el que una acción bochornosa hizo que me apenara pues mi estómago me había recordado que no había desayunado, así que decidió que era el momento de hacer ruido para llamar la atención de todos. Sai se volteó inmediatamente a mirarme. –No desayunaste nada ¿Cierto?-. Me preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

–Fue tu culpa. Casi me arrastras de la ducha-. Respondí mientras le sacaba la lengua.

–Ustedes dos parecen niños pequeños-. Sonrió su madre. –Ven, acompáñame Sakura, la comida aún no está lista, pero estoy segura de que conseguirás algo con qué mantenerte hasta que el almuerzo esté listo-. La mujer me tomo de la mano y me llevó hasta la cocina.

Cogí de la alacena algo de pan, después fui hasta la nevera en búsqueda de algo de mantequilla y jugo; podía comerme todo lo que estaba allí, no soportaba el hambre que tenía. –Ya vuelvo. Sabes que estás en tu casa-. Me dijo la mujer.

–Si-. Asentí con la cabeza pues apenas si podía hablar pues tenía la boca llena. Ella abandono la cocina al sentir que un auto se estacionó frente a la casa. Me envolví en lo que estaba comiendo, recordando nuevamente la noche que pasé con Kakashi, él era lo único que tenía en la cabeza a todas horas.

Pero no siempre pensaba en él, sino mi vida sería un completo caos, también estaba pensando en la reunión que tendría a mi cargo al día siguiente y de la cual aún no había preparado nada.

–Hola preciosa-. De pronto la voz de Utakata, el hermano de Sai, me hizo salir de la nube en que me encontraba.

–Ah, ¡hola! ¿Cómo estás Utakata?-. Pregunté sonriéndole mientras le daba un abrazo, el cual él aprovechaba para apretarme un poco más de lo normal.

–No mejor que tú-. Me dijo con su mano puesta sobre mi hombro, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo casi de manera pervertida, Utakata siempre era de esa forma así que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus miradas acosadoras, bien dice el dicho que "perro que ladra no muerde" y Uta era… indefenso.

– ¿Cómo está Hotaru?-. Pregunte al mirarlo con esa mirada constante, quería cambiar de tema lo más pronto que me fuera posible.

Él llevaba más o menos unos cuatro años de casado con esa mujer, ella era simpática, agradable pero demasiado callada. Ya tenían un hijo y otro que venía en camino. –Debe estar por entrar, se quedó fuera hablando con mi madre. Y tú, ¿Los amores, cómo van?-.

–Pues no hay mucho de qué hablar, lo normal y lo mismo de siempre-. Le dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Pues qué vida más interesante la tuya-. Musito con cierto desinterés en la voz.

Camino hasta una silla de la cocina y se sentó. Yo torcí la boca y le mire de una forma despreocupante. Mi vida amorosa estaba prácticamente resuelta gracias a Kakashi. Él era mi jefe en la empresa, lo conocí hace unos cuantos años atrás. Mi caso, es un poco confuso y hasta loco porque antes de que fuera mi jefe inmediato fue mi profesor durante un semestre en la universidad. Y sí llevábamos cinco maravillosos años juntos era porque nos llevamos demasiado bien, las cosas con él nunca eran tan repetitivas como con mis novios anteriores, con Kakashi todo siempre era diferente, siempre había algo más que solo sexo.

Aunque había un pequeño detalle en todo este asunto, Kakashi lleva diez años de casado con Shizune mientras que yo, simplemente era su amante.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas espero les guste esta nueva novela. Saludos, nos estamos leyendo en otra ocasión.

Cuídense, les mando mil besos.

Uchihacherry


	2. Nosotros dos

**Tratando de ser feliz**

**~O~**

_**Nosotros dos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Utakata aún se encontraba sentado en su silla, observándome detalladamente ante la contestación que le había dado. En realidad, mi situación sentimental con mi jefe era secreta, solo Sai tenía conocimiento de eso y él era nuestro único cómplice.

– ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan hermosa como tú, aun esté sola?-. Pregunto frunciendo sus cejas.

–Creo que eso es mi decisión ¿No lo crees? Además por ahora así soy feliz, tengo mi trabajo, mis amigos y me siento bien. No siento necesidad alguna de apurarme a tener un novio-.

Camine hasta el fregadero a dejar los trastes que había utilizado para comer, iba a lavarlos pues al menos eso era lo menos que debía hacer al haber devorado las cosas de la madre de Sai.

–Me pregunto si siempre has sido así de difícil-. Comentó acercándose a mí. Tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo poso detrás de mí oreja derecha.

–No lo sé, pero lo que si sé, es que creo que tú fuiste siempre así-.

– ¿Cómo es así?-.

–Aventado y… un completo un descarado ¿Por qué no te vas con Hotatu? Creo que en su estado tan adelantado de embarazo, te necesita. No deberías andar coqueteando con otras-. Le reproche e intenté ignorarlo lo más que pude.

Utakata siempre ha sido así conmigo, creo que fue desde que nos conocimos cuando íbamos juntos a la facultad. Él es dos años mayor que Sai, este chico era quien nos llevaba de un lugar a otro, siempre nos invitaba a muchos lugares y nunca perdió la oportunidad de decirme algún piropo o intentar algo más conmigo.

–Eres incorregible, Sakura. ¿Lo sabías?-. Comentó rodando sus ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado. –Pero algún día… algún día caerás a mis pies-. Poso su mirada en mí, sonrió y salió de la cocina.

Mene la cabeza de un lado para otro, Utakata me daba en sí lo mismo, era un buen tipo siempre tan gracioso pero en ocasiones no lo soportaba.

Termine de lavar los platos y decidí salir a saludar al padre de Sai a quien al igual que su madre yo adoraba. Podría decir que eran mis padres adoptivos; me sentía en toda la confianza de hablar con ellos sobre cualquier tema.

– ¿Cómo estás Dan?-. Pregunté mientras lo abrazaba, acomodándome a su lado. Esté estaba viendo la televisión; el futbol era su deporte favorito.

Cada vez que iba de visita yo disfrutaba sentarme a su lado, pues era divertido verlo emocionarse con cada gol que anotaba su equipo. Normalmente esto era lo que mi papá hacía conmigo cuando estaba vivo; no precisamente sentarme a su lado a ver el partido sino más bien compartir el momento, eso era lo que hacíamos.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas en la empresa, mi vida-. Preguntó Dan una vez estaban los comerciales en la televisión.

–Fantásticas. Estamos pensando en ampliar el mercado, en abrir otras sucursales en diferentes países, queremos ser una empresa multinacional-. Respondí sintiéndome emocionada; esto me daría la oportunidad de viajar junto a Kakashi, aunque en realidad, siempre lo hacíamos.

Cada viaje de negocio se componía de nosotros dos. La compañía pagaba por dos habitaciones, pero lo cierto era que solo usábamos una, Shizune nunca tuvo problemas con los viajes de su esposo, así que no era nada difícil hacer esto incluso aveces extendíamos el viaje por unos días más.

–Suenas muy emocionada con esos planes-.

–No te imaginas cuanto-.

–Me alegro de que estés muy feliz, es bueno saber que tu trabajo te gusta-.

–Me encanta, es lo que quise siempre-.

–Hija, estoy muy contento por ti ya que has subido como la espuma en esa empresa. Es impresionante el talento que tienes-.

–Muchas gracias, pero no es para tanto, cada quien obtiene lo que se merece mediante sus esfuerzos-.

–Y todos sabemos lo mucho que te has esmerado por llegar hasta donde estas ahora-.

–Y de qué manera eh llegado hasta donde estoy-. Pensé para mis adentros.

Aunque en realidad, comencé como todos los demás, desde abajo. Kakashi solo me dio un pequeño empujón y pude desenvolverme muy bien en mi campo, así que no me sentía tan mal.

Estaba pasando una buena conversación con Dan hasta que mi celular sonó dejándome saber que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

"_Hola mi amor, sé que apenas nos vimos hace unas horas pero ya te extraño, me haces falta. Muero porque ya sea mañana"._

Inmediatamente, una sonrisa se pintó en mi rostro. Dan lo había notado. – ¿Algún enamorado escribiéndote?-. Me preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

–Sí, algo así-. No sabía que más decir.

–Esa sonrisa te delata, además, tus ojos brillan. Nunca tuve una hija, pero tú eres una para mí. Así que espero que el día que te cases pueda entregarte en el altar-. Sus palabras me habían sorprendido mucho, era por eso que setía una gran emoción mezclada con tristeza y alegría.

Sabía que estas personas me querían y no perdían la oportunidad para demostrarme cuánto me estimaban. –Será un honor para mí, Dan. No saben cuánto tú y Tsunade significan para mí. La vida me quitó a mis padres, pero me recompensó con dos seres maravillosos-.

–Sé que tus padres estarían orgullosos de hasta dónde has llegado. Ellos tuvieron a una hija realmente impresionante-. No pude evitar mis lágrimas; era feliz estando en aquella casa, bueno, a excepción de los encuentros con Utakata, pues su actitud conmigo me había costado el odio de Hotaru.

¿Por qué las mujeres somos tan tontas y no nos damos cuenta que muchas veces los problemas de los celos hacia otras mujeres son causa del hombre que tienen a su lado? Utakata y yo nos conocemos de años y jamás pondría mis ojos en él.

Minutos luego de conversar con Dan, Sai se unió a nosotros para terminar de ver el juego. Dan se levantó para ayudar a Tsunade a terminar el almuerzo mientras nosotros peleábamos como niños pequeños por el control remoto del televisor.

– ¿El Hatake no te ha llamado?-. Preguntó Sai mientras ponía un desfile de modas que estaba pasando en uno de los canales.

–Sí y se me olvidó porque comencé a hablar con tu papá-. Dije colocando mi mano sobre mi frente.

¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo así? Sin pensarlo, tomé el celular en mis manos y contesté el mensaje.

"_También me haces falta, no te imaginas cuanto desearía que pudieses compartir conmigo un domingo, espero ansiosa a mañana. Nos vemos". _

Luego de presionar el botón para enviarlo, coloqué el teléfono a mi lado. Normalmente sus respuestas se tardaban un tiempo; su hijo lo tenía ocupado todo el tiempo y aprovechaba los momentos que tuviese para contestarme.

Con mi mirada fija al televisor pero sin ver nada pensaba en nuestra relación. Durante estos cinco años nos limitábamos a vernos al menos dos veces por semana, ocasionalmente durante la noche, inventábamos alguna excusa para quedarnos solos en la oficina o Kakashi inventaba alguna cena de negocios o reunión con tal de estar juntos.

Mientras que los sábados era cuando dormía conmigo en mi casa; ¿Qué excusa le daba a Shizune? Honestamente no lo sabía, nunca le había preguntado y no me interesaba; lo importante era que lo tenía conmigo, compartiendo mi cama y despertando a mi lado.

Al principio, se me hizo difícil aceptar el hecho de que era casado, cosa que asimile muy despacio. Kakashi me atrajo desde la primera vez que lo vi y luego de nuestro primer beso eché a un lado los principios morales que aprendí de mis padres y de la misma vida propia.

Sabía muy claramente que era la otra, pero aun así, no podía dudar de lo que sentía por él.

Tenía amigas con relaciones normales y sus vidas eran de perros y gatos, siempre tenían muchos problemas con sus novios, novios de sus mismas edades, quizá era por eso que yo no quería tener a alguien cercano a mi edad para evitar conflictos represivos que influyeran en mi vida social y personal; sin embargo al comparar mi vida con la de mis amigas me daba cuenta de que al menos hasta este momento él y yo nunca habíamos tenido una discusión.

Al inicio de esta relación, se me hizo un tanto difícil aceptar los regalos costosos que me hacía Kakashi, joyería, ropa... un auto, casi mis más deseos caprichosos eran cumplidos sin ser pedidos, sabía que eran cosas muy materiales y cosas que realmente no me importaban mucho pero Sai se encargaba de entrar en mi cabeza y literalmente obligarme a aceptarlos.

Incluso después de lo material había llegado a recibir viajes como regalo; cada vez que Kakashi viajaba con su familia, se aseguraba de que Sai y yo la pasáramos bien para que yo no sufriera tanto su ausencia. Así que mi mejor amigo, disfrutaba también de los regalos que yo recibía.

–Planeta tierra llamando a Sakura-. Decía Sai pasando su mano frente a mi rostro.

– ¿Qué sucede?-. Le pregunté mientras salía de mi nube.

–La comida está lista. Ya es hora de comer. Es increíble ver como "K" te tiene viajando en el tiempo-.

–Y no lo sabes-. Le dije sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

Iba ida en mis pensamientos más locos y perversos cuando por equivocación tropecé sobre el pecho de Utakata ganando al instante una mirada asesina por parte de Hotaru.

–Disculpa-. Dije mientras él me sostenía.

–Creo que ya es hora de que te fijes bien hacia dónde vas caminando-. Su respuesta arrogante no enfatizaba nada bien con la sonrisa en su rostro cosa que causaba coraje en mí.

Chiste a regañadientes quitándolo y continué caminando hasta llegar a tomarme del brazo a Sai, me acerque extremadamente a él. –Te juro que un día de estos, le daré una buena cachetada a tu hermano. ¿A caso no respeta a su esposa ni teniendola a sus espaldas?-.

–Nunca cambiará y lo sabes, es como siempre dijo mi madre; se casó con ella porque la embarazó. De lo contrario continuaría con sus andadas-.

–Eso tenlo por seguro-. Voltee a mirarlo de reojo.

Utakata estaba alejado de Hotaru, casi la ignoraba porque me estaba viendo a mí. –Es un…-. Regrese mi mirada a Sai con fastidio. –Mejor no digo nada-. Cerré mis puños guardándome mí coraje.

Durante el almuerzo, recibí otro mensaje de Kakashi y una vez más no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro.

"_El martes como siempre. No me perdería de un instante en el que pueda compartir contigo cosas maravillosas. Desearía poder tenerte entre mis brazos… Te amo". _

–Alguien parece que está enamorada-. Fueron las palabras de Tsunade, casi cantando al pronunciarlas ganándome así las miradas de todos en la mesa.

– ¿Quién?-. Pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

–Fue la misma cara que pusiste cuando recibiste el otro mensaje. Estoy casi seguro que si hay alguien rondando por ahí-. Dan no podía esconder la felicidad en su rostro.

–Pues qué extraño-.

– ¿Extraño?-.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? No es extraño que alguien ronde a Sakura-. Afirmo Sal.

–Lo es porque Sakura me dijo que no tenía a nadie-. ¿Acaso Utakata no podía ser más disimulado?

–Ese no es tú problema, además, puedo tener todos los amigos que quiera. Tal vez uno de ellos está enviándome mensajes lindos-. Interferí. Me daba coraje cada vez que él hablaba o me reclamaba algo como si yo fuese de su propiedad.

– ¿O tal vez los mensajes son para mí? Tú no sabes si utilizan a Sakura como instrumento para llegar a mí-. Dijo Sai mirando a su hermano.

A pesar de sus interrupciones constantes en mi casa, Sai lograba salvarme de todo y de todos.

–Dejen de discutir, parecen niños pequeños. Vamos a comer en paz ¿De acuerdo?-. Sugirió Tsunade, poniendo punto final a la conversación.

Me sentí aliviada al momento, la rubia me había quitado un tema demasiado embarazoso, era lógico que no pudiera evitar esconder la felicidad que emanaba mi cuerpo cuando recibía mensajes de Kakashi; cada palabra me llenaba de felicidad al igual que de deseos por estar a su lado.

Aunque por el momento tendría que conformarme con solo verlo y mañana le vería en la reunión y si tengo demasiada suerte quizá lo encuentre cuándo cruzáramos por el pasillo hacia la sala de juntas.

La única parte difícil de nuestra relación era parecer indiferentes, dos seres ajenos a cualquier contacto físico o sentimental, tan solo nuestra relación era pura apariencia ante los demás trabajadores de la empresa, eso era lo que intentábamos darles a creer, aparentar que éramos completamente indiferentes el uno con él otro; sin embargo no podíamos evitar tener un contacto ético y profesional demasiado serio.

A decir verdad la indiferencia que ambos emanábamos se compensaba de maravilla con los momentos que compartíamos juntos, pues eso nos ayudaba a superar todo lo malo que otros ojos pudieran ver.

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, ya faltaban menos horas para verlo.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas espero les haya llamado la atención esta historia. Muchas gracias por comentar y leerla. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos niñas ^^

Uchihacherry


	3. Besos

**Tratando de ser feliz**

**~O~**

**Besos**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Este día estaba terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; lo que me llenaba de emoción pues faltaban menos horas para verlo y aunque Utakata continuó con sus ineptitudes yo seguía ignorándolo de manera magistral.

Él no esperaba ni un solo momento para coquetearme cosa que yo ya daba por alto pues él no es alguien que me interese y aunque se me estaba dando a notar de las miles maneras en las que encontró yo continuaba ignorándolo, cosa que me resultaba demasiado sencilla.

Sai y yo jugamos con Ren por un buen rato; este era el hijo de Utakata y Hotaru. Tan solo tenía dos años y era una dulzura de niño; era tan dulce que no podía evitar pensar en cuando tuviese el mío.

A pesar de mi situación sentimental, en mis sueños estaba algún día casarme y ser madre, cosa primordial aunque ya no todas la mujeres pensamos lo mismo, quería muchas cosas, cosas a la antigua que se hacían y que hoy en día han desaparecido, como él creer en una persona fiel.

Debo admitir que aunque me gustara esa idea en estos momentos ese hecho no era mi prioridad pues así era feliz tal y como estaba en estos momentos, sin hijos.

Una de las mejores cosas de ser soltera es que podía andar sin preocupaciones, ir y venir de donde sea que fuera y cuando me diera la gana. Viajaba con el hombre que amaba, sin ninguna clase de compromiso prioritario que pudiera afectar nuestra relación; la pasaba de maravilla con mis amigos cada vez que salíamos juntos y hasta la pasaba muy bien estando sola.

¿Qué era lo que más podía pedir? La respuesta es… nada.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de estar vestida, bajé a compartir el desayuno con Sai. Este era el cocinero y yo me limitaba a lavar y recoger las cosas en la cocina; en realidad, no era muy buena haciendo de comer por eso él era quien se ocupaba de esa parte.

– ¿Vendrás esta noche con nosotros?-. Preguntó Sai mientras tomaba su café.

– ¿A dónde?-. Mi rostro reflejaba algo de curiosidad, era lunes, ¿Qué podría haber disponible en un lunes?

–El hermano de Tenten cumple años y como recién llegó a esta ciudad, ella quiere introducir a todos sus amigos ya sabes, conocer gente. La pasaremos súper bien-. Musito haciendo una cara sonriente a lo que yo me quede pensando.

–Este… no lo sé-.

–Anda vamos, de todas maneras no veras a "K" hasta el martes-. Para referenciarnos a Kakashi, en ocasiones Sai prefería llamarlo por la primera letra de su nombre, así nadie sospecharía de mi pequeño secreto, además de que lo hacía para burlarse un poco.

–Tienes razón, creo que pueden contar conmigo, de todas maneras después de la reunión de hoy necesitaré liberar todo el estrés-. Comenté mientras me sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a desayunar.

–Eso si Kakashi no te ataca en la oficina antes-.

– ¡Sai!-. Me queje aventándole un cubierto el cual esquivo a la perfección.

– ¿Qué?-. Elevo los hombros un poco sonrojado mientras se burlaba. –No vas a negármelo-. Reprocho apuntándome con un dedo mientras tenía su taza de café agarrada por la oreja.

A decir verdad y para ser sinceros entre Sai y yo no existía ningún secreto así que él sabía que siempre y cuando surgiera la oportunidad de estar sola con Kakashi, él y yo podíamos tener ciertos "encuentros" en mi o su oficina.

Una vez terminamos nuestro desayuno, Sai se despidió y salió a su estudio como todas las mañanas lo hacía. Me levante de la mesa recogí los trastes sucios acercándome al fregadero dispuesta a lavarlos.

Al finalizar tomé mi cartera, las llaves de mi auto y manejé hasta la oficina, fue en ese momento mientras manejaba que comencé a sentirme algo nerviosa por la reunión, no era la primera vez que tenía una pero me sentía nerviosa.

.

.

.

–Buenos días, señorita Haruno-. Me sonrió Hinata, quien estaba en el área de recepción, ella era el primer rostro que encontraba todas las mañanas.

–Buenos días Hinata. ¿Sabes si ya llegaron todos los directores?-. Necesitaba saber si podía ir a meditar un rato en mi oficina o solo entrar a recoger la presentación y correr al salón de conferencias.

–Casi, pero el señor Hatake aún no ha llegado-. Su sonrisa parecía practicada, pues siempre era la misma.

–Ok, está bien Hinata-. Camine hacia el ascensor. –Hazme saber tan pronto como llegue Kakashi. Estaré en mi oficina, una vez estén todos los envías al salón de conferencias ¿De acuerdo?-.

–Claro. Que tenga un buen día-. Eludió la pelinegra dibujando de nuevo esa sonrisa.

–Si gracias también para ti-. Las puertas se cerraron.

Creo que solo estaba nerviosa por mirar a Kakashi, creo que ese era el motivo de mi pánico escénico. Entré a mi oficina, sintiéndome segura y poco presionada, camine hasta mi escritorio y ojee rápidamente los documentos que llevaría conmigo.

Necesitaba estar segura de que tenía todo a la mano y no me haría falta nada, pues en caso de que aquellos hombres se pusieran algo difíciles necesitaba como convencerlos. Era algo complicado pues todos los directores en su mayoría eran hombres, hombres arrogantes, indiferentes, egocéntricos, ególatras y machistas.

Yo era la única mujer entre tantos directores, cosa a la que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a verme, pero aunque ya llevara tiempo tratándolos me seguía sintiendo sumisa, era por eso que intentaba ser fuerte y gloriosa ante sus presencias.

De pronto el teléfono que estaba sobre mi escritorio sonó, conteste inmediatamente, este era un momento en el que todo se te complicaba porque después de descolgar la bocina una nueva llamada entro a mi celular distrayéndome.

–Sí, buenos días-. Respondí al teléfono de mi oficina, mientras sonreía al ver en la pantalla de mi celular, era Kakashi quien estaba llamando.

–Señorita Haruno, el Señor Hatake llegó, está subiendo ahora mismo. Ya di la indicación para que todos pasen al salón de conferencias-.

–Muchas gracias Hinata-. Colgué lo más rápido que pude el teléfono pues necesitaba contestarle a Kakashi. –Hola mi amor-. Era un completo hecho que no podía esconder la sonrisa estúpida que se formaba en mi rostro cada vez que él llamaba.

–Me imagino que Hinata ya te ha avisado que estoy aquí ¿cierto?-.

–Tiene toda la razón, señor Hatake-.

–Nos vemos en el salón de conferencias. Espero que sea puntual señorita, cualquier detalle que quiera discutir en privado antes de iniciar la junta solo hágamelo saber-. Sin esperar colgué la llamada, guarde el celular en mi bolso y salí casi corriendo a mi destino.

Al entrar a aquel salón ya todos estaban sentados y esperando por mí, Kakashi como siempre hizo su entrada oficial. Lo miraba detenidamente mientras este intentaba ignorar mis ojos; sabía que no podía resistirse a mis miradas juguetonas.

– ¿Podemos comenzar con la reunión?-. Pregunté una vez que este tomó su lugar en la mesa.

–Adelante señorita Haruno-. Contestó Kakashi sonriendo maliciosamente, pero a la vez siendo discreto.

–Gracias-. Desconecte mi mirada de sus ojos para dar inicio con la reunión.

Esta duró un poco más de lo esperado; había planeado algo para una hora por lo menos pero con las interrupciones que se hacían cada cinco minutos fueron casi dos horas. Me sentía cansada, solo quería llegar a mi oficina y sentarme en mi sillón a cerrar mis ojos.

Me molestaba el hecho de que aquellos hombres podían llegar a ser algo odiosos sin importarles que yo fuera una dama.

Al terminar la junta, los directores comenzaron a salir poco a poco, dándose sus aires de grandeza y superioridad. Después de que la mayoría había terminado de salir Kakashi se acercó a mí mientras me encontraba hablando con Chouji, el director de contabilidad.

–Señorita Haruno, una vez termine su conversación ¿Podría pasar por mi oficina?-.

–Claro-. Respondí sonriendo y volviendo mi vista a Chouji, quien estaba muy interesado en el tema de la reunión. Al terminar de platicar con el contador recogí nuevamente mis cosas, deteniéndome por un segundo en mi oficina para guardarlas.

Salí y caminé directamente hasta la oficina de Kakashi donde fui recibida por Anko, su secretaria. – ¿El Señor Hatake está disponible?-. Pregunté dando mi mejor sonrisa, como siempre.

–Está esperando por usted. Adelante-. Solo movió la cabeza mientras revisaba unos documentos.

–Gracias-. Entré a la oficina, cerrando discretamente la puerta con seguro.

–Te tardaste demasiado en llegar-. Comentó Kakashi acercándose lentamente.

–Es que Chouji suele ser más entretenido que tú-. Susurré a sus labios mientras sonreía ante lo que le acababa de decir.

En realidad Chouji era excelente en su trabajo, pero definitivamente, no era mi tipo. No puedo negar que tiene lo suyo pero era "gordito" además de que era el único solterón en la compañía.

– ¿Enserio?-. Preguntó Kakashi con su voz seductora, tomando mi rostro en sus manos y besándome con pasión.

–Creo que alguien me extrañó el día de ayer ¿O no señor Hatake?-. Pregunté sonriéndole, pero disfrutando el beso que me acababa de dar.

–Es que no puedo resistirme a usted-. Me beso una vez más.

Sin darme cuenta me llevó hasta un sofá que tenía en su oficina; acomodándome con mucho cuidado y colocándose sobre mí. –Un día de estos, alguien nos va a sorprender-. Le dije mientras lo acercaba más a mí.

–Llevamos cinco años juntos y nos hemos cuidado muy bien. Ya somos expertos en esto-. Sus manos corrían por mi cuerpo, intentando subir por mi falda.

–Señor Hatake, su esposa está aquí-. La voz de Anko resonó a través del intercomunicador sobre su escritorio, cosa que nos tomó por sorpresa, quedando de pie en un un instante.

Kakashi corrió a contestar mientras yo acomodaba mi cabello, mi falda y corría a quitar el seguro. Este me miró una vez más y decidió contestar. –Dile que pase-. Dijo este, volteándose hacia mí. –Discúlpame-.

–No tienes porqué. Ambos sabemos que estas cosas pueden pasar-. Susurré.

– ¡Hola mi amor!-. La voz de Shizune llenó la oficina que se encontraba en silencio para ese entonces.

–Hola Shizune, ¿A qué se debe tu sorpresa, mi amor? ¿Te acuerdas de la señorita Haruno?-. Preguntó mientras ambas miradas se ponían en mí.

–Oh sí, Sakura, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo has estado?-. Esta caminó hacia mí saludándome emotivamente con un beso en la mejilla.

Esto era realmente incómodo.

– ¿Cómo está, señora Hatake?-. Tenía que aguantar los deseos de salir de ahí tan solo por aparentar ciertas cosas.

Durante cinco largos años eh intentado soportarla en su existencia, saber que ella era su esposa, me costaba asimilarlo.

–Sakura, me puedes llamar Shizune ya te lo dije una vez, me haces sentir vieja-. Sonrió ignorante a la situación que había interrumpido. Para ella yo era solo la directora de finanzas de la empresa de su esposo.

–Lo siento, lo había olvidado y... ¿Cómo estás, Shizune?-.

–Bien, veo que estás muy seria como siempre, ¿Por qué no me sorprende que no lo recuerdes? Creo que a veces tienes demasiado trabajo igual que mi esposo, deberías tomarte unas capsulas para la memoria o algo así. Así recordaras la próxima vez llamarme por mi nombre-. Dijo volteando su atención hacia su esposo.

–Estaba de compras y decidí invitarte a almorzar. Kakashi ¿Qué opinas, vamos?-. Kakashi me miró de reojo por un segundo intentando no ser tan obvio.

–Si quieres-.

–Sakura si gustas puedes venir con nosotros-. Añadió Shizune mirándome con una delicada sonrisa en su rostro ignorante de toda la situación que se hacía presente.

–Muchas gracias pero no puedo hoy, ya tengo planes-. Le respondí devolviéndole la misma clase de sonrisa. –Será en otra ocasión, lo siento. Señor Hatake sino le importa demasiado creo que continuaremos con la conversación sobre el nuevo proyecto luego. ¿Está bien?-.

–Si está bien, gracias por la nueva idea-. Aludió en tono serio y yo salí de la oficina dejándolos solos, que otra cosa podía hacer, Shizune había llegado a interrumpirnos.

Caminé hasta mi oficina en completo silencio, aguantando mis lágrimas. No eran muchas las veces que veía a Kakashi con su esposa; en realidad, era casi nunca.

Me sentía mal al verlos juntos, al ver que no podía compartir de igual manera con él lo que ellos compartían, al final de todo ella no era la que estaba compartiendo a su esposo conmigo, era yo la que tenía que compartirlo porque para el final, yo era la que estaba demás.

Me había hecho a la idea de que Kakashi no solamente era mío, sino que tenía que compartirlo, que no siempre iba a estar para mí.

De cierta forma esto me ponía triste, pero no iba a permitir que esto me derrumbara, de ninguna manera esto lo haría, estaba decidida a que este día terminaría feliz porque más tarde saldría a festejar con mis amigos.

Después de todo la pasaba muy bien con ellos y me ayudaban a olvidar cualquier cosa y a superar mis ingratas ilusiones.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola ¿Qué tal niñas?

¿Alguna de ustedes ha sentido o ha llegado ser la otra o a ser la engañada?

^^ Para mi desgracia y/o fortuna yo he sido las dos •_• y crean que no es nada bonito serlo. Aunque al final de todo no hay nadie que nos quite lo bailado o los cuernos.

Bueno chicas nos vemos, cuidense les mando muchos besos, por cierto ya Sasuke aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Espero les agrade.

Uchihacherry


	4. Amigos

**Tratando de ser feliz**

**~O~**

**Amigos**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Casi era a la hora de salida; necesitaba terminar de hacer algunas cuantas cosas más para poder irme a casa no sin antes pasar por la oficina de Chouji para entregarle la minuta de la reunión. Yo me encargaba de que todos tuviesen una para que la guardaran y analizaran las ideas que se habían propuesto durante la junta.

En el pasillo Kakashi se cruzó conmigo.

– ¿Podemos hablar?-. Me preguntó en una forma demasiado profesional.

–No, no creo que pueda, voy de camino a la oficina de Chouji y después será la hora de salida-. Él me conocía muy bien y sabía que aún estaba afectada por la visita inesperada de Shizune.

–Pero podemos quedarnos un rato más, para hablar sobre la minuta de la reunión-.

Vamos yo no era tan ignorante, claro que entendía el significado tras esta proposición.

–Tengo planes para esta noche; necesito llegar temprano-. No podía quitar mis ojos de los de él; honestamente, me tenían hechizada.

–En ese caso te pido una disculpa, no sabía que Shizune…-. Su rostro se tornó algo serio. Él nunca había tenido ningún problema con que saliera, mucho menos con las personas con las que salía siempre.

–No te preocupes, no pasa nada, ¿Nos vemos mañana?-.

–Sí, como siempre-. Una sonrisa volvió a pintarse en su rostro.

Culminamos nuestra plática y cada cual continuó caminando hacia su destino.

Luego de entregarle la minuta a Chouji y cruzar algunas palabras con este, volví a mi oficina para recoger mi bolso y salir a toda prisa, pero cuando pose mis ojos sobre mi escritorio me había llevado una grande sorpresa, me encontré con una nota escrita de su puño y letra.

_"No te imaginas cuanto significas para mí"_

No pude evitar mi sonrisa al leerla; detalles como estos eran los que me mantenía tan enamorada de ese hombre. Comencé a recordar el día que nos vimos por primera vez en la universidad; él siendo mi profesor mientras que mis compañeras suspiraban por él.

Ese cabello gris junto a sus ojos negros, su piel pálida algo bronceada y su cuerpo con las definiciones perfectas hacía que cualquier mujer se derritiese a sus pies.

Aun cuando me desvivía por llegar a clases para verlo, Kakashi fue quien hizo la primera movida para llegar a mí. Con sus palabras lindas y detalles, fui cayendo poco a poco, no les puedo negar que cuando me dijo que era casado casi muero y aunque le prometí intentar olvidar ese hecho aún me sentía mortificada. Eso paso hace cinco años; vaya el tiempo sí que pasa muy rápido.

Estaba pensando en mi relación con Kakashi y en que me pondría para ir a la fiesta por la noche pues aun no tenía idea de que usar.

Llegué a mi casa y antes de entrar me miré en el espejo del auto, mi cabello rosado necesitaba un poco de la ayuda de Sai; después de todo, mis nervios no sé cómo llegaban a mi cabello pues siempre terminaban alborotados.

.

.

.

–Pero cariño ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello? ¡Mira tus ojos! Parece que te pasaron un camión por encima. Anda, báñate, que tengo el vestido perfecto para esta noche ya arreglaremos tu cabello después-. Decía Sai mientras me empujaba al baño obligándome literalmente a desvestirme en el proceso, cuando quede desnuda me dio una palmada en mi trasero.

No protesté, mucho menos dije nada, sabía que si me quejaba o le llevaba la contraria sería una guerra, así que entré a la ducha a bañarme, una vez sentí el agua caliente caer sobre mí, todo pensamiento dentro de mí cabeza se esfumo.

Salí envuelta en una toalla, deteniéndome frente a Sai quien estaba poniendo los detalles finales a un vestido. –Aquí estoy, soy toda tuya-. Le dije con los brazos cruzados agarrando la toalla y mirando su espalda. –Así me gusta, ven vamos a mi cuarto-. Tomándome de la mano me llevo hasta su habitación.

Sai me secó el cabello dándole unas vueltas leves a las puntas, me maquilló en tonos neutrales, algo sencillo pero resaltando el color verde de mis ojos.

El cambio que Sai me estaba haciendo era realmente lindo pero lo que casi me mata fue cuando me enseñó el vestido azul turquesa, el que probablemente me quedaría entallado al cuerpo; era algo corto, tenía unos manguillos y el escote en la espalda era un poco más bajo de lo permitido por la decencia. –Ese color se vera de maravilla con tu piel blanca, serás la envidia de todas las chicas-. Sonrió con delicadeza.

–Lástima que "K" no te pueda ver. Me encargaré de tomarte una foto para hacérsela llegar mañana a su correo electrónico personal-. Comentaba Sai sonriéndome.

–Eres un experto en esto-. Le sonreí mientras colocaba una de mis manos en la cintura, me estaba mirando a través del espejo.

El pelinegro sacó su cámara y me retrató. Creo que eso es como un pasatiempo para él, le encanta tomarme fotos.

Unos diez o veinte minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en mi auto de camino al lugar donde sería la fiesta.

–Prométeme que no te pasarás de copas recuerda que mañana tenemos que trabajar-. Le advertí antes de bajar de auto.

Normalmente eso sucedía y a pesar de que la pasaba de maravilla era yo siempre quien pasaba toda la noche cuidándolo, limpiándole el rostro cada vez que vomitaba. Era mi amigo y tenía que cuidarlo.

–Te lo prometo, tú tranquila, sé que mañana tenemos trabajo así que no puedo pasar la noche emborrachándome-. Le di un beso en la mejilla, apagó el auto y dio la vuelta para abrir mi puerta.

Aun cuando Sai era "gay" él era extremadamente caballeroso conmigo, cosa que como ya lo eh dicho me hace dudar de sus preferencias y si no fuese por lo vanidoso y metrosexual que es, nadie adivinaría que no le agradaban las mujeres, incluso puedo decirles que muchos de los muchos besos que me daba eran rozando mis labios, algo que ni a Kakashi ni a mí nos molestaba en lo absoluto.

Entramos al club, ya casi todos nuestros amigos se encontraban ahí. Inmediatamente Sai soltó mi mano y caminó hacia Shin, mientras que yo caminaba hacia Tenten.

–Hola-.

–Hola Sakura-. Bebió un trago de su copa. – ¡Wow! ¿Pero quién eres tú?-. Me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

–Basta Tenten, que me sonrojas-.

–Es que te ves increíble-. Sonreí un poco. –Te ves hermosa-. Dijo tomándome de la mano mientras me daba una vuelta.

–Gracias. Ya sabes, la exclusividad de tener un amigo como Sai en casa-.

–Si lo creo, ya quisiera tenerlo también en la mía-.

–Si quieres puedo prestártelo cuando quieras solo di que lo necesitas y lo tendrás en casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-. Dije chasqueando los dedos.

–Está bien ya que insistes… le pediré que me mime al igual que lo hace contigo; después de todo soy yo quien le consigue todas esas cosas maravillosas. Eso sin hablar de que somos socios-. Era cómico ver a Tenten con sus brazos sobre su pecho, intentando parecer molesta.

–No te molestes, sé que Sai haría lo que fuera también por ti. Oye ¿Y el homenajeado? ¿Dónde anda?-.

–Viene enseguida. Mamá dejó las llaves de la casa en su oficina y él fue a auxiliarla-.

–De acuerdo, eso quiere decir que lo conoceremos después-. Tome su mano. –Vamos a bailar entonces-.

Ambas caminamos hasta la pista donde Sai se encontraba bailando ya con Karui; nosotras simplemente nos incluimos en el baile. Luego, como siempre ocurría Sai y yo comenzamos a bailar nuestros pasos sincronizados, los que practicábamos todos los sábados por la mañana mientras limpiábamos la casa.

–Voy por algo de tomar-. Le dije casi gritando luego de varias canciones que bailé con él.

–Te acompaño-.

Tomo mi mano llegando así hasta la barra, nos sentamos por un buen rato, estaba algo cansada, bailar con Sai era desgastante, eche mi cabeza para atrás moviéndola en círculos, aún sentía todo el estrés de la mañana en mis hombros, ladeé mi cabeza de un lado para otro poniendo mi mano sobre mi cuello en señal de apoyo, cerré mis ojos escuchando el ruido de la música, no quería agobiar a Sai con mi aburrición y mucho menos aguarle la fiesta ya que él si se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

–Me hubieras dicho que estabas cansada-. Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, dándome un delicioso masaje. Sai era muy habilidoso con las manos, parecía un Dios pues en menos de un minuto toda la tensión había desaparecido.

– ¿Sabías que me encantan tus dedos?-.

–Mi reina y no te imaginas que más te pueden hacer mis o mi dedo-. Susurró cerca de mi oído de manera perversa, ocasionándome que la piel se me erizara.

– ¡Sai!-. Me gire sorprendida.

–Es broma, es broma, relájate-. Se echó a reír a carcajadas poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho en señal de defensa.

–Eres…-.

–Sai, Sakura, vengan para que conozcan a un amigo-. Nos gritó Tenten desde la esquina de la barra, interrumpiéndonos mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

Mientras nos íbamos acercando, podía notar a un hombre alto, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que yo; la edad no era mucha, tenía ojos oscuros y su cabello era de un negro intenso, su piel era blanca resaltando su bien formado cuerpo con músculos donde eran necesarios pero sin ser nada exagerados, simplemente ese hombre era a mi vista perfecto.

–Sasuke, ellos son mis mejores amigos, Sakura y Sai-. Dijo Tenten presentándonos.

–Es un gusto conocerte-. Sonreímos, él torció una mueca en sus labios figurando una sonrisa. Así paso un largo rato hasta que el silencio de nuestras voces nos sacó de quicio.

–Entonces… comenzarás a trabajar aquí-. Sasuke miro a Sai. –Nos comentó algo acerca de eso Tenten-. Sai tomó inmediatamente la batuta para comenzar la conversación con Sasuke pues no le gustaba que las cosas se quedaran en silencio.

–Sí y no-. Al fin había hablado, su voz era gruesa pero a la vez delicada.

–Vamos Sasuke, no los confundas-. Dijo Tenten recargándose en sus hombros por la espalda. Sasuke la miro de reojo.

–Soy director de mercadeo en mi empresa y abrieron una nueva sucursal aquí. Qué mejor que pedir el traslado y estar cerca de mi familia-. Dijo con sus ojos sobre mí regalándome una sonrisa cada cierto tiempo sin ser tan hostigoso.

Al principio creía que Sasuke era alguien odioso pero después me pareció completamente diferente, creo que su imagen de hombre arrogante, ególatra y cruel solo eran apariencias.

– ¿Entonces vives por aquí cerca?-. Pregunte.

–Si-.

– ¿Si? Entonces ¿Por qué nunca te había visto?-.

–Sasuke estaba trabajando fuera de la ciudad pero ya ha regresado-. Dijo Tenten sentándose a un costado de su amigo.

–Que bien. Yo soy la directora de finanzas en la empresa para la que trabajo-. Sonreí con los ojos cerrados, quería presumirle. –Aunque es algo raro-.

– ¿Raro? ¿Qué hay de raro?-. Interfirió Sai.

–Que si te das cuenta todos los directores son hombres y yo soy la única mujer en el negocio-. Voltee a mirarlo. –Creo que las mujeres hemos llegado a superarlos-. Sonreí orgullosa.

–Pues, eso será en tu empresa. En la que yo trabajo estamos bastante divididos, es una empresa mixta-. Enarque una ceja mirando al amigo de mi amiga.

–Ok, los dejo por unos momentos, hombres y damas de negocios, yo voy al baño-. Sai se disculpó caminando hacia su destino.

Después de que Sai se fuera continuamos una conversación sencilla los tres, hasta que Tenten fue a saludar a unas amigas que habían llegado dejándonos en un silencio algo incómodo. En realidad no sabía que decir, lo que era extraño porque tanto Kakashi como Sai insistían en que yo siempre tenía tema para hablar.

–Así que… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en tú empresa?-. Preguntó Sasuke mientras pedía un trago. – ¿Tú quieres algo?-. Dijo mirando mi vaso vacío.

–Llevo tres años allí, me encanta mi trabajo. Y sí, me gustaría otra copa de vino, creo que no me caría nada mal-. No pude contener el regalarle una sonrisa. Había algo en ese hombre que me hacía sentir diferente.

Unos minutos después, Sai llegó para invitarme a bailar, así que dejamos a Sasuke solo en la barra cosa que no pareció incomodarle.

–Pobre de él, lo dejamos solo-. Fueron mis palabras mientras bailaba al ritmo de mi amigo.

–Necesitaba hacerlo, además es solo una canción-. Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Sucede algo Sai?-.

–Sakura, ¿No me digas qué no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira? Ese hombre podría devorarte con la mirada, no ha quitado ni un segundo sus ojos de ti-. Discretamente volteamos a mirarlo, él nos estaba viendo.

–Es muy guapo lo debo admitir-. Sai sonrió.

–Lo sé ya había notado eso y creo que es más apuesto que Kakashi-. No podía evitar mi gesto de felicidad al escuchar su nombre.

– ¡Oye!-. Me queje cuando entendí su comentario. –Tú y yo necesitamos hablar-. Sai torció sus labios en una mueca.

–Pero no será aquí y mucho menos hoy, por el momento vamos a disfrutar la noche. Vuelvo enseguida-. Sin decirme más, dejándome algo estúpida comenzó a caminar hasta Sasuke trayéndolo de vuelta consigo. –Los dejo para que bailen-.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Sai no podía ser más directo? Además, ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Y porque había mencionado a Kakashi? Yo amaba a Kakashi y no lo iba a cambiar por nada ni por nadie.

Debo aceptar que Sasuke no perdió tiempo en colocar su mano en mi cintura, pero guardando su distancia. Sai se había ido con una prominente sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke yo comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música y sin darnos cuenta, sin cruzar palabras, bailamos casi cuatro canciones. La estaba pasando muy bien con él ya que sabía bailar bastante bien.

–Tu amigo Sai... es...-. Sasuke intentó preguntar sin tener éxito.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué si es gay?-. Él asintió. –Sí lo es o eso es lo que a simple vista se ve. Sai es mi mejor amigo, es casi como un hermano-. Le sonreía mientras la música iba terminando.

– ¿Hace cuánto que lo conoces?-.

–Casi de toda la vida. ¿Nos sentamos?-.

–Si-. Respondió tomando mi mano caminando hacia la mesa, eso me tomo por sorpresa.

– ¿Te puedo hacer otra una pregunta?-. Se veía algo incómodo mientras hablaba.

–Claro que puedes preguntar-.

– ¿Tienes novio?-. Su pregunta me dejo perpleja. Acaso no podía esperar un poco más, digo quizá conocernos, salir, hablar, un café de perdida. ¿Qué era lo que debía decir? Ni siquiera estaba segura de darle una respuesta.

Aunque en realidad si tenía respuesta a su pregunta pero las palabras exactas no quisieron salir. Tenía una relación con Kakashi pero él no era exactamente mi novio. –No, no tengo novio. Mi vida es acaparada por mi trabajo y mis amigos; el tener a uno por ahora no está en mis prioridades ¿Y tú qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes novia?-.

–No, no tengo ninguna, mucho menos ahora cuando no esperaba este cambio, tener a una ahora no está en mis prioridades-.

–Ah-. Seguimos caminando.

Llegamos a la mesa donde nuestra conversación terminó envolviéndonos en temas al azar de los que estaban hablando los demás. No podía evitar notar las miradas que este me enviaba mientras platicábamos y no podía contenerme de sonreírle.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Me estaba sonrojando cada vez que este tipo me miraba. Yo no era así.

Dos horas después la fiesta había terminado; estaba caminando junto a un Sai casi borracho, seguramente no habrían vómitos esta noche pero apenas podía mantener su equilibrio.

– ¡Sakura!-. Escuché una voz llamarme mientras estaba acomodando a Sai en el asiento de copiloto, cerré la puerta.

Una vez volteé, me di cuenta de que era Sasuke. –Solo quería decirte que fue un placer conocerte y que espero verte la próxima vez que ustedes se reúnan-. Dijo tomando mi mano y al mismo tiempo besándola.

–Ya ningún hombre hace este tipo de cosas-. Pensé mirando mi mano aun en el aire siendo sostenida por su mano pálida.

–Igual fue un placer para mí. Que pases buenas noches-. Le dije mientras le sonreía una vez más y halaba mi mano de la suya.

–Por cierto, tienes un lindo auto. En realidad, impresionante, no todos se pueden darse el lujo para comprarse uno de estos-. Comentó mientras tocaba el toldo.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué mi amante de hace cinco años y que es un multimillonario me lo regaló? Por favor, eso sonaría a un chiste.

–He hecho algunos sacrificios en la vida-. Comencé a darle la vuelta a mi auto.

–Entonces creo que han valido la pena-.

–Sí, creo que si-. Le dije adiós con mi mano, cerré la puerta y encendí el motor.

Mientras manejaba pensaba en lo que me estaba sucediendo, ese chico me había impresionado de una manera increíble. –Sasuke-. Tenía bonito nombre, tenía una personalidad diferente a otros hombres, tenía una voz seductora pero a la vez fría.

Suspire con pesadez sacudiendo la cabeza, yo no podía llegar a pensar en que podría haber algo más que solo amistad entre un chico como él y yo, finalmente Sasuke solo sería un gran amigo como todos los demás con quienes compartía mí vida y ya.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Hola chicas… ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo?

¿Les doy un consejo?

Si hay alguien que les guste no lo piensen dos veces; atrévanse a decirle, no pasa mucho solo asegúrense de la manera en que van a decirlo. ^^. Hay veces que no hay segundas oportunidades, aprovechen el tiempo y disfruten del mismo.

Saludos.

Lamento haber tardado demasiado pero andaba ocupada con otra novela la cual ya mero termina, espero les guste.

Un beso y nos vemos pronto.

Uchiha_cherry


End file.
